"The 3 Deadly Mistakes"
The are three but not at all Deadly , but possibly mistakes. HOmeworld discontinued the conceptof young gmes. Or at least ones that grow up. KOrnerupine, CItrine, and Coral were the last 3 young gems to age. Homeworld came after them, but they ran righ tinto The Timeline of ( The Distance RP). They hid at a shack near the Infected hut, but fought off the weak ones that came near. Thye thought they were superior because they thought they defeated zombies. They thought they wree deadly to all gemkind, because ethey never met any other gems. They claimed tgis hut. Then Celestite, Star Dipsodite, LAvendar Ice, Hawks Eye, and Goldstone came and met them. They tried to defens their selves. But they thought they were adorable. Lavendra ICe took them in as HER children. When her and STra Dipsodite got bacj together, they all becam ea family. PErsonality Coral Coral is presumed to be the leader of the 3, and is not appreciated by her friends. KOrnerupine calls her afreak. SHe acts like the rubies from " Hit the Diamond" , all personalities combined: socially akward, confused, carefree, leader, and violent. Citrine does not care what she does. Kornerupine Kornerupine is described as uptight, over cautious, and always cares what people think. SH ealways ears dresses because she is afraid gems will judge her if she doesn't. SHe is completely honest with everyone and speaks her mind. SHe is afraid of change and a creature of habit. SH ewill find any reason to stay with what she is doing. Citrine CItrine is the only gem who actually grows. When they find her, CItrine is very young, but towards the end, she akes mor of a eenage form. SHe doesn't care what anyone does and never voices her opinion. SHe only agrees or disagrees without reason.SHe would be agood gem to vent to, because she doesn't have much of an opinion, or a listening ear. AS her age progresses and she reaches the teenage gem puberty area, she begins to talk more, and laugh more, and stay quiet less. HSe begins to love attention. Abillitites Coral: Abillity absortion+ Water Manipulation Her ability absortionn can only mimic abilities of hybrids, for she is a young gem. Her wate rmanipulation is equal tothat of Lapis Lazuli( canon) Kornerupine: FLight+ Telekenisis SHe can fly 1 mile above sea level, for she is a young gem, though sh egets SUPER tired after going 3/4 mile. Her teleknisis cannot move objects but push gems and reach for things and grab things CItrine: Precognitive dreaming+Poison Emission IF sh etaks about her precognititve dreaming, HE rpoison emission will knock her out and poof her for one year. Her Poison emisiion can come out though her hands,e yes, and nose, looking like a bloddy nose or tears. through her hands, she can shoot it at gems. Only if is squarely hits their gem will that gem poof. It can also sep in though eyes, nose, ears, and irregularly, hair, causing problmes that she Young Citrine Teen Citrine Coral Reformed Coral Kornerupine Reformed Kornerupine